


For Better and For Worse

by angelsfalling16



Series: Endings [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, SnowBaz, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon reflects on his relationship with Baz as they tie the knot.





	For Better and For Worse

They started running when they were seventeen, and it feels like they haven’t stopped until this moment as they stand across from each other at the altar, ready to say “I do.”

Simon clearly remembers that day so many years ago. It was the day he felt like he really started living. It was the first time he knew for sure that he wasn’t making a mistake.

He held out a hand to Baz and said, “Run away with me.”

Simon saw his hesitation, but it was gone before Simon got the chance to comment on it. Baz smiled at him, a slow thing that spread across his face but didn’t quite meet his eyes.

It hurt Baz to leave his family, but it would have hurt him more to stay. He would have had to hide who he was and probably marry a pretty girl he didn’t care for. The worst part would have been pretending he wasn’t in love with a guy he met one night when he wished that he could simply disappear, blow away on the wind and cease to exist.

Simon had been his friend for a year, picking him up when he was down, and they had been talking about running away for a few months at that point.

Simon didn’t really have anywhere to run away from since he doesn’t really have a home, but now that he’d met Baz, he couldn’t leave without him. He was on his way out of town that night that they met, and he stayed for him.

Baz didn’t ask him to, but Simon knew that there was something between them that he couldn’t let go of. He had to stay and find out what it was.

He now knows that it was love, and while loving Baz hasn’t always been easy, neither of them regret leaving that night. If they had stayed, it would have torn them apart. Neither of them would have made it through in one piece. (They almost didn’t as it is.)

Now, as Simon holds out his hand to Baz, it’s like he’s saying, “Stay with me.”

And when Baz smiles at him this time, it’s a true smile, his eyes holding all the happy memories they’ve had together. And some of the bad ones, too, but they wouldn’t be them if they hadn’t gone through all of that pain to get to where they are now.

When they finally say “I do,” neither of them have family watching them. Not anyone they’re related to by blood anyway.

Instead, they’re surrounded by close friends who have been more of a family to them than their real families ever were, and that’s fine by them. Simon and Baz are just happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
